One does not simply draw on Odin's face
by secretsandsketches
Summary: What happens when Odin falls into the Odinsleep and his children just happen to be extremely bored and equipped with a quill…


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters used in this fanfic, only my words.

**Challenge/Prompt:** Kid Loki and Thor visit Odin during his Odinsleep.

**Bonus** **Points:** Frigga in there as well. Something light and happy.

Quietly, small pairs of feet ran across the golden floor of the palace, whispers and quiet chuckles quickly muffled. Around the corner raced two young boys, both wearing a grey shirt and over the top, one wore a leather vest with dashes of red while the other wore a green and black vest. Suddenly, they heard the soft clicking of boots and they turned to each other in alarm.

"What do we do now, Loki? We've almost reached Father!"

The child, Loki, motioned the other closer, and, furrowing his brow, muttered something under his breath, green sparks dancing away from his fingertips. Just as the guard turned the corner, they both disappeared, only a faint ripple in the air where they had stood just a moment ago. The guard passed by, oblivious to the fact that two young boys were hidden right under his nose. As soon as he left, the spell wavered and vanished, leaving them clear for the world to see, stifling laughter.

"Told you I could hide us, Thor!" Loki laughed delightedly.

Looking around, Thor pulled him along. "Come on! We're almost there, remember!"

The children set off once more, running quickly.

Slipping inside their father's chambers, they ran forward to lean over him. Golden spells vibrated around him, layer after layer. Cautiously, Loki poked a hand at the luminous bubble. When his hand went through it, he laughed, covering his mouth abruptly. In a hissed whisper he said, "Thor! You try putting your hand through!"

The young children were soon prodding at their father, who was oblivious to what they were doing.

Loki nudged Thor, tilting his head. "Have you got the thing?"

Thor grinned and nodded, reaching into his pocket. "Of course I do! Had to beg Eir for it." He brought out a quill, slightly bent and ruffled. Looking down at their father, their hands poked through the bubble again. Thor, wielding the quill of mass destruction, leaned over Odin's face and drew a curly black moustache. Taking the quill from his brother, Loki drew another eyepatch over Odin's closed eye. Soon, this turned into just drawing whatever came to mind on their father's face.

So engrossed were they in their task that they hardly noticed when their mother came to stand behind them.

"I wondered where you two were."

They jumped and looked up at Frigga, slight guilt written on their faces.

"Hello, Mother!" they chorused, Thor desperately hiding the quill behind his back.

"What on earth did you do to your father? You know he's going to wake up sometime today." The children laughed, looking over their masterpiece.

Loki cheekily asked "Do you want to draw something, Mother?"

Frigga raised an eyebrow at her mischievous sons and gently took the quill from Thor. The young Odinsons looked crestfallen at their entertainment being taken away, before staring open-mouthed as their mother drew a rainbow on her husband's forehead.

"There. Now let's run-!" Just before the three of them could leave the scene of the crime, Odin stirred, opening his crystal blue eye dazedly. "Oh. What are you all doing here?"

Thor and Loki could barely stifle their laughter as their father spoke, oblivious to the drawings on his face.

"What are they laughing at, Frigga?" Their mother laughed cheerily as well, her laughter filling the chamber with a tinkling sound.

"Well… perhaps it's best you look in a mirror, dear."

When Odin rose, stretching to go to his mirror, the three stood still for a moment, then dashed out of the room, laughing merrily and quite loudly.

A moment later, Odin's outraged shouts could be heard echoing through the castle.

"GET BACK HERE!"

**AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed that fic, it was delightful to write and I hope that you laughed as much as I did! Thank you to j-mercuryuk for providing this idea! My Beta for the fic was: ** .com


End file.
